


Trial of the Dragon

by Lianait (Silent_Caster)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Chie's Social Link, Yu is a Little Shit, cameos by other characters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Caster/pseuds/Lianait
Summary: Yosuke hat Chies DVD zerstört.Chie stiehlt Yosukes Essen als Rache.Kou hätte gerne ein Gruppendate.Yu macht kryptische Bemerkungen.Takeshi schafft es ein Rüpel und ein Feigling zugleich zu sein.





	Trial of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist tatsächlich schon recht alt, von 2011, und ich habe sie damals recht bald geschrieben, nachdem ich das Spiel durch hatte. Damals war noch nicht einmal der Anime gelaufen und in der ursprünglichen, auf Animexx und Fanfiction.de geposteten Form hieß Yu auch noch "Souji Seta" wie im Manga. xD Das habe ich allerdings hier geändert, bevor ich die FF hochgeladen habe, weil ich bezweifle, dass noch viele User den Namen überhaupt kennen. :"D  
> Obwohl die Fanfiction schon so alt ist, möchte ich sie, und andere, trotzdem nach und nach hier hochladen und vielleicht findet sich ja auch noch der ein oder andere, der sie tatsächlich lesen möchte. x'D Ich weiß auch noch, dass mich damals ein Fanart dazu inspiriert hatte, aber leider konnte ich es nach all der Zeit nicht wiederfinden, sonst hätte ich es verlinkt. ;(

Als Yosuke die Bentôbox vor sich öffnete, offenbarte ihm sich eine Mahlzeit, die ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.

Yus Bentôs hatten häufig diesen Effekt.

Mit einem verstohlenen Seitenblick auf seinen wahrscheinlich besten Freund fragte sich Yosuke, wie ein Kerl, der - scheinbar nur zum Spaß - regelmäßig absichtlich Lebensmittel über dem Verfallsdatum zu sich nahm und am nächsten Tag immer noch über Magenschmerzen klagte, so gut kochen konnte, wenn die Mädchen nur Mystery Food X zustande gebracht hatten. Aber Yus Bentôs waren so gut, dass jedes Mädchen, das sie zu sich genommen hatte, danach mehr als nur bereit war, mit ihm auszugehen. Hölle und Verdammnis, er würde selber mit Yu ausgehen wollen, wenn er… Interessen in dieser Richtung gehabt hätte.

„Uoah!“, stöhnte Daisuke auf, als er und Kou sich ebenfalls zu Yosuke, Yu, Chie und Kanji auf dem Dach niederließen. „Mist, mein Trainingsanzug ist gerissen!“

„Hast du nicht noch drei Reserveanzüge in deinem Spint?“, meinte Kou und verdrehte die Augen in Yus und Yosukes Richtung. Wahrscheinlich hatte noch niemand Daisuke in etwas anderem als einem Trainingsanzug oder einem Trikot gesehen; scheinbar auch Kou nicht.

Nach einem aufmunternden Blick von Yu begann Kanji schließlich stammelnd das Wort zu ergreifen. „S-Senpei, wenn du willst, kann ich das grade reparieren…“

Daisuke sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an, doch zuckte schließlich nur die Schultern und zog seine Trainingsjacke aus, um sie Kanji zu reichen. Sein Angebot hatte etwas zögerlich geklungen, doch als er das Stück Stoff in die Hand nahm, waren seine Hände ruhig und sein Gesicht fachmännisch konzentriert. Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden und Kanji hatte Nadel und Faden gezückt, um die aufgeplatzte Naht der Jacke wieder zusammenzuflicken.

Noch einige Augenblicke zuvor hatte sich Yosuke zwar gefragt, ob _Kanji_ es vielleicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, mit Yu auszugehen, doch Kanji schaffte es unglaublich männlich (und auch etwas furchteinflößend) zu wirken, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit nähte. Zugegeben, die Tatsache, dass seine Nadelstiche weniger geschickt von Statten gingen, als Naoto und Rise sich zwischen ihn und Yu setzten, trug auch einiges zu dieser Entscheidung bei.

Wie zu erwarten war, machte Rise sofort Yu schöne Augen, aber ungewöhnlicher Weise begannen Naoto und Kanji ein Gespräch über irgendein Rätsel, das Zahlen und Bäume beinhaltete. Warum auch immer…

Während Yosuke viel zu sehr mit seinem Umfeld beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte er die ganze Zeit sein gebackenes Ei – seine Lieblingsspeise, wie Yu mysteriöser Weise herausgefunden hatte – bereits in seinen Stäbchen gehalten.

Ein fataler Fehler, wann immer er neben Chie saß.

Sie nutzte seine Abgelenktheit aus, beugte sich vor und verschlang sein gebackenes Ei.

„Waaah?!“ Er blickte zuerst auf seine vollkommen leeren Stäbchen und dann zu Chie. „ _CHIE_!“, rief er wütend aus. Er hasste es, wenn sie ihm das Essen stahl.

„Waf?!“, meinte sie nur mit vollen Mund. Mit einem vernehmbaren Geräusch schluckte sie das Ei mit einem Mal hinunter. „Du hast nicht so ausgesehen, als würdest du es noch essen wollen! Außerdem hast du letztens meine Nudeln gegessen!“, gab sie zurück und schaffte dabei wütend und vorwurfsvoll zugleich auszusehen.

„Du hast es mir angeboten!“

„Weil du gebettelt hast und auch nur einen Bissen, nicht die ganze Schüssel!“

Neben sich fühlte Yosuke, wie sich Yu stark darum bemühte, sich sehr für sein eigenes Bentô zu interessieren, um nicht in den Streit der beiden hineingezogen zu werden, obwohl er selber nicht ganz unschuldig war, da er Yukikos gesamten Tofu gegessen hatte. Blöder Weise wusste Yosuke gerade in diesem Moment keine passende Antwort und Chie wartete mit ihrer Geheimwaffe auf.

„Und du hast meine DVD zerstört!“

Zugegeben er war nicht direkt daran Schuld, aber er würde Chie sicher nicht sagen, dass sein kaputtes Fahrrad mit einer Mülltonne zusammengestoßen war. Es war ja schon peinlich genug, dass Yu ihn auf diese Weise das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Yosuke seufzte entnervt. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir die DVD nach meinem nächsten Gehalt ersetzen würde, was ich auch getan habe!“

„Aber _mein_ ‚Trial of the Dragon‘ ist kaputt“, gab sie dennoch murmelnd zurück.

Nachdem Yosuke mit aller Macht sein Essen für einige Minuten verteidigte, blickte Chie schließlich auf ihre Uhr. „Oh“, meinte sie und stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen; Yukiko wartet sicher schon unten auf mich.“

„Chie?“, fragte Kou noch schnell. „Hast du Lust auf ein Gruppendate?“

Yosuke hielt wieder inne, als er dieses Mal versuchte, ein Stück Gurke zu sich zu nehmen. Als Chie sich zu Kou umdrehte, bildete sich Yosuke ein, dass sie verlegen aussah, doch der Moment verflog schnell, als sie ein helles Lachen ausstieß.

„Besser nicht, Daisuke würde dir das noch ewig vorhalten“, meinte sie und schnappte mit ihren Stäbchen auch noch Yosukes Gurkenscheibe weg. „Vergiss nicht, nachher Training, okay?“, meinte sie zu Yu und aß die Gurke. „Man schieht schisch!“, sagte sie kauend und winkte ihnen über ihre Schulter hinweg zu, als sie zur Treppe ging.

Yosuke vergaß allerdings sich über den Nahrungsmitteldiebstahl aufzuregen, als er Kous niedergeschlagenes Seufzen und leises Murmeln vernahm.

„Das wäre mir dieses eine Mal herzlich egal.“

 

 

Als Yosuke alleine nach der Schule nach Hause ging, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihn schon ein bisschen wurmte, dass Kou – der sehr gutaussehende und sehr sportliche Kou, von allen Leuten! – scheinbar für Chie schwärmte.

In Gedanken versunken, hatten ihn seine Füße wie von selbst zum Samegawa getragen. Ein bisschen abwesend starrte er in den Himmel und betrachtete die vorüberziehenden Wolken am Horizont, nachdem er sich im Schatten eines Baumes niedergelassen hatte.

Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber, dass Kou auf Chie stand? Gegen Yu würde auch Kou abstinken. Wie so ziemlich _jeder_ andere Kerl.

Ein grelles Aufkreischen in seiner Nähe ließ ihn kurz aufschrecken, aber als er ein sehr junges Mädchen jemanden fragen hörte, ob dieser jemand keine Grashüpfer mögen würde, ließ sich Yosuke wieder zurücksinken. Die ganze Zeit in der TV-Welt ließ ihn noch ganz schreckhaft werden. Als eine dritte, irgendwie vertraut klingende, männliche Stimme auch noch meinte, dass dieses Verhalten niedlich wäre, war Yosuke vollends beruhigt.

Erst als Nanako „Ju-ne-s!“ summend um den Rand des Hügels kam und Yosuke nicht bemerkend verbeihüpfte, saß er wieder stocksteif aufrecht.

_Oh, Mist… Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche!_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Yu und Chie müssen natürlich ausgerechnet_ hier _ihr ominöses Training abhalten._

Jetzt erklärte sich auch, warum ihm die Stimmen so ungewöhnlich bekannt vorgekommen waren…

Während er mit dem Gedanken spielte, sich einfach ungesehen aus dem Staub zu machen, da er ungewöhnlich wenig Lust verspürte, mit den beiden alleine zu sein, hörte er wie sich scheinbar jemand anderes zu Yu und Chie gesellt haben musste. Als Yosuke sich aufrichtete und sich immer noch unschlüssig den Stimmen zuwandte, konnte er gar nicht unweit einen ihm unbekannten Typen ausmachen, der mit Chie redete.

Der unbekannte Kerl, scheinbar Takeshi mit Namen, zählte gerade Chies alte ‚Banden‘ auf, die sie im Laufe ihres Lebens gegründet hatte, um offenkundig für Gerechtigkeit einzustehen. Auch wenn Yosuke die „Vanguards of the Lunch Revolution“ am besten gefielen, war er der Meinung, dass Takeshis Auflistung sehr herablassend und spöttelnd klang und Ärger breitete sich in ihm aus.

Yu musste es auch sauer aufgestoßen sein, denn er schritt – ganz und gar ihr verantwortungsvoller und fürsorglicher Anführer – ein und forderte Takeshi ärgerlich auf, Chie in Ruhe zu lassen, nachdem dieser regelrecht herablassend gefragt hatte, ob sich Chie nun um den Weltfrieden bemühte.

Takeshi schreckte zurück und behauptete (nicht ohne Stottern, wie Yosuke zufrieden feststellen musste), es nicht böse gemeint zu haben und mit Chie bis zur Mittelschule zur Schule gegangen zu sein. In einem Rutsch erkundigte er sich auch gleich, wie es Yukiko ging und ob sie denn einen Freund habe. Dieser Kerl wurde Yosuke von Minute zu Minute unsympathischer.

Nachdem Chie verneinte, fügte er hinzu: „Sieht sie immer noch gut aus? Hm, vielleicht sollte ich es noch einmal bei ihr versuchen…“ Chie sagte nichts dazu. „Wie dem auch sei, man sieht sich! Richte Yukiko-san meine Grüße aus!“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und schritt von dannen.

Während Yosuke den traurigen Blick, den Chie Takeshi hinterher warf, als vollkommen ungerechtfertigt empfand, fragte er sich wiederholt, warum er die ganze Episode lang hinter einem Baum gestanden hatte, anstatt selber einzuschreiten.

Gerade als sich Yosuke dazu entschlossen hatte, hinter seinem Baum hervorzukommen, um das Eis wieder zu brechen, das sich zwischen Chie und dem schweigenden Yu aufgebaut hatte, riss Yu das Ruder selber wieder herum und witzelte, indem er Takeshi in einer außerordentlich treffenden, aber durchaus amüsanten Manier nachahmte. Innerlich war Yosuke irgendwie froh, dass Yu nicht Chies Hand ergriffen oder etwas Ähnliches getan hatte, während Yosuke – wenn auch unbemerkt – in der Nähe war.

„Ja“, gestand Chie unter Lachen ein, „er kann wirklich sehr ungehobelt sein… Aber ernsthaft: Er hat Yukiko wirklich die _ganze Zeit_ angestarrt.“

_Was du natürlich nur bemerkt hast, weil du ihn selber angestarrt hast. Dass du selber in den Kerl verschossen warst, sieht ein Bilder mit Krückstock, du Nuss!_

Chie versicherte Yu zwar, dass dies eben nicht der Fall war, aber Yosuke hatte da seine Zweifel.

_Warum stehe ich überhaupt die ganze Zeit, wie ein perverser Stalker hinter einem Baum und beobachte Chie?! Super… wenn sie mich jetzt sehen, kann ich den beiden sicher nicht weismachen, dass ich gerade einfach so zufällig vorbeigekommen bin. Sie werden mich beide für einen feigen Hund halten…_

Angestachelt durch diesen Gedankengang und ein gewisses Schamgefühl, vor allem Chie gegenüber, wählte Yosuke einen Heimweg, von dem er sicher sein konnte, dass er sich weder mit Yus noch mit Chies kreuzte.

 

 

Yosuke war am nächsten Tag sehr froh, dass Yu nicht vorhatte in die TV-Welt zu gehen, da er herzlich wenig geschlafen hatte. Am Ende hatte er von Wrestling Matches mit Kanji geträumt. Ein nicht gerade beruhigender Gedanke. Dass er sich während der Mittagspause einen epischen Kampf mit Chie um seinen Kartoffelsalat geliefert hatte, trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass er sich sonderlich erholt fühlen konnte.

Als er und Yu nach der Schule durch die Gänge streiften, hörten sie wie zwei Schülerinnen laut tratschten.

„Hey, hast du gehört?“, wollte die eine wissen. „Es ist wieder ein Schlägertrupp in der Einkaufsstraße unterwegs!“

„Was, wirklich?!“, fragte die andere nach. „Bestimmt gehört dieser Tatsumi dazu…“

„Ich verstehe auch gar nicht warum Naoto-kun und Risette sich mit ihm abgeben…“

„Ach, Naoto-sama…!“, schmachtete die zweite Schülerin augenblicklich.

Yu verdrehte die Augen und Yosuke musste grinsen, als sie die beiden Schülerinnen hinter sich ließen.

„Allerdings ist an der Sache wirklich etwas dran“, meinte Yu dennoch.

„Was?! Kanji führt Schlägertrupps an?!“ Yosuke war entsetzt.

Yu seufzte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er diese Schläger alle eher selber vermöbeln würde.“ Yu entfleuchte ein trockenes, nicht wirklich amüsiertes Lachen bei der Vorstellung. „Aber als ich gestern nach dem Training mit Chie zum Aiya gehen wollte, sind wir auf eine Gang von drei Typen getroffen, die einen alten Schulfreund von Chie in die Mangel genommen haben. Wir haben ihm natürlich geholfen, aber ehrlich mal, ich sehe wirklich nicht, warum Chie mit dem befreundet war, ist oder was auch immer.“

„Warum?“, fragte Yosuke. Wenn sie hier über Takeshi redeten, dann konnte er ja schlecht sagen, dass er durchaus wusste, warum.

„Naja“, begann Yu und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich, aber nicht zu einem Lächeln. „Nachdem wir heldenhaft, wie wir sind, eingegriffen haben, hat er sich erst mal hinter Chie versteckt und dann ist er… abgehauen.“

„Wie? Er hat euch einfach alleine da stehen und das ausbaden lassen?!“ Yosukes Bild von Takeshi war mittlerweile so dunkel, dass auch strahlenstes Deckweiß nicht mehr helfen konnte.

„Geeenau!“, sagte Yu gedehnt. „Neben der Tatsache, dass er unfreundlich wie nur was ist, ist der Kerl auch noch feige. Das einzig Gute daran war, dass die Schläger dachten, er wäre zur Polizei gelaufen und uns deswegen in Ruhe gelassen haben.“

„Was er aber nicht wissen konnte“, meinte Yosuke düster.

Mittlerweile waren sie an der Sporthalle angekommen. Da Yu heute am Basketball-Training teilnehmen wollte, würden sie sich nun hier verabschieden.

„Hey, kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?“, fragte Yu schließlich nach einigem Hadern.

„Ja, klar.“

„Könntest du mit Chie nach Hause gehen?“ Als Yosukes Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen, führte er sein Anliegen weiter aus. „Gestern wäre die Situation zwischen diesen Schlägern und Chie fast eskaliert, wenn sie heute alleine auf diese Kerle treffen sollte…“

„Schon klar. Verlass dich auf mich, Anführer“, setzte Yosuke mit einem Zwinkern nach.

Yu verdrehte die Augen. Er empfand es immer als maßlos übertrieben, wenn sie ihn ‚Anführer‘ nannten, was aber niemanden daran hinderte, ihn trotzdem so zu betiteln. Allerdings drehte er sich, nachdem er sich zu den Umkleidekabinen umgewandt hatte, wieder augenblicklich zu Yosuke um.

„Ähm… sag ihr aber nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe, sonst schlägt sie uns beide.“

Yosuke unterdrückte bereits auftretende Phantomschmerzen mit einem Schaudern. „Nein, sicher nicht“, erwiderte er und wandte sich um.

„Oh, Yosuke?!“ hörte er noch einmal Yu hinter sich rufen und Yosuke drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ja?“

„Ich hab gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass beide mein Typ wären“, meinte Yu nur mit einem breiten Grinsen und schloss die Tür der Umkleidekabinen hinter sich.

 

 

Unter dem Vorwand, gemeinsam zu Deidara gehen zu wollen, hatte Yosuke Chie angerufen und sie hatte sich bereit erklärt, am Fluss auf ihn zu warten.

Zugegeben, Yosuke war durch Yus Abschiedssatz mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt. Die Aussage war ihm schon klar: Nur eine von beiden war sein Typ.

_Aber welche? Chie oder Yukiko?_

Und was wollte er ihm damit sagen? ‚Ich hab mich für Chie entschieden!‘ oder ‚Ich versuch es bei Yukiko!‘ oder doch etwas ganz anderes? Immerhin sah es derzeit so aus, als wolle Yu Rise seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken…

_Nargh!!!_

Es war wirklich zum Haare raufen!

Den ganzen Weg hinunter zum Fluss hatte er sich den Kopf über diese Fragen zermartert. Es hatte keinen Zweck, er musste Yu wohl oder übel noch einmal anrufen, um diese enigmatische Aussage zu entkryptisieren.

Noch während er sich wunderte, wie er Yu am besten danach fragen sollte, konnte er Stimmen vernehmen. Eine von ihnen war Chie.

Yosuke atmete tief ein.

_Okay, Yosuke, sei ein Mann und stell dich ihr!_

Als er um den Hügel herumging, konnte er sehen, dass Chie sich mit Takeshi unterhielt, aber Yosukes schwache Hoffnung, dass der Kerl vielleicht gekommen war, um sich bei Chie zu entschuldigen, wurde in den Wind geschlagen, als Takeshi es auch noch wagte, Chie vorzuwerfen, sie sei pingelig geworden.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, überschattet dieses Verhalten noch dein sonniges Gemüt, das Bisschen, das du noch hast“, sagte Takeshi gerade.

Chie sah so aus, als wollte sie etwas dazu sagen, aber schien dennoch verletzt zu sein.

Das reichte. Yosuke hatte genug.

„Oh, wo wir gerade davon reden… Ich hab dich letztens mit Yukiko-san gesehen. Sie hat so komisch gelacht. Nicht, dass du noch auf sie abfär–“

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Yosuke hatte ihm einen saftigen Kinnhaken verpasst und Takeshi plumpste unelegant zu Boden.

„Woah! Yosuke?!“, rief Chie überrascht aus.

Yosuke warf Takeshi noch einen vernichten Blick zu und überlegte ernsthaft ihm noch ein paar unschöne Wörter an den Kopf zu werfen, doch entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Immer noch sauer griff er nach Chies Arm und schleifte das perplexe Mädchen weg. Weit weg.

„Y-Yosuke?“, fragte Chie zaghaft als sie endlich am vollkommen anderen Flussende anhielten.

„Dieser Kerl hat deine Aufmerksamkeit doch gar nicht verdient! Warum gibst du dich überhaupt noch mit dem ab, nachdem er euch gestern einfach stehen gelassen hat?!“, meinte er und verschränkte schnaufend die Arme. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob aus Wut oder Verlegenheit. Allerdings war er dabei sich in Rage zu reden und von daher ignorierte er dieses unwichtige Detail einfach geflissentlich.

„Yu kann ich ja verstehen, aber nicht diesen Takeshi-Typen! Yu sieht wenigstens, dass du auch nur ein Mädchen bist“, murmelte er schließlich und wandte den Blick ab.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen Chie nichts gesagt hatte, wurde ihm klar, wie sein letzter Satz in Chies Ohren geklungen haben musste: Als würden sie beide glauben, dass sie unfähig war, gewisse Situationen handzuhaben, wie zum Beispiel Schlägergangs in der Stadt oder Rüpel wie Takeshi, weil sie ein Mädchen war.

Ein Blick auf Chies undeutbares Gesicht sagte ihm auch genau das.

„Oh-oh…“, stammelte er und hob verteidigend die Hände, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. „Ich meinte, weil du auch Gefühle hast – oh, nein! Das klang jetzt vollkommen falsch! Was ich meinte, war –“

Allerdings konnte er nicht ausführen, was er eigentlich meinte, denn Chie war ganz nah an ihn herangetreten und hatte ihn unsanft getacklet. Als auf dem weichen Moos zu Boden ging, sah er zu Chie, die halb auf ihm hockte, auf.

Unerwarteter Weise glänzten ihre Augen verschmitzt auf.

„Da soll noch einmal einer sagen, du wärst oberflächlich, Yosuke Hanamura“, meinte sie leise mit einem schwachen Lächeln, das fast an ein Grinsen grenzte; ihr Gesicht verhältnismäßig nah über seinem eigenen.

Er hatte die Luft angehalten und war so überrascht, dass er noch nicht einmal ein gestammeltes ‚ähm‘ herausbrachte.

„Du hast schon meine schlimmsten Seiten gesehen, aber diese eine, die mir noch bleibt, wirst du nicht so einfach zu Gesicht bekommen“, sagte sie schließlich und legte ihre Hand über seine Augen.

Und küsste ihn.

Als sich ihre Lippen leicht auf seine legten und ihre Haare sein Gesicht kitzelten, überlegte er sich, dass es ihm vielleicht doch gar nicht so viel ausmachte, wenn sie sein Essen stahl.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Besucht mich auch gerne auf [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SilentCasterLia/)! x3  
> Ich... wohn da... x"D


End file.
